Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Return
by ThatOneWriterFromShef
Summary: After evolving in battle with Primal Dialga and defeating the rampaging dragon, the hero ends up in our world. After being filled with false memories in order to live a normal life here for 10 years he gets sent back to the Pokemon world, making friends along the way and restoring his former memories. (Contains strong language, violence and music cues!)
1. Prologue

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Return**_

_**Prologue**_

Disclamer...blah blah blah, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak, blah blah blah...START the CHAPTER! NEW STORY!

**10 YEARS AGO**

Temporal Tower...the home of Dialga, the dragon Pokemon who governs time itself. As long as this tower remains, so will time keep on moving.

But some time ago, two heroes, a Pichu and an Eevee, were tasked with climbing the Temporal Tower with the Time Gears, and restoring the tower, otherwise it would have collapsed, and the planet would have been paralyzed.

Their original plan was to have their friend Grovyle with them. But because of an encounter with a Pokemon named Dusknoir, Grovyle had to sacrifice himself to keep the heroes on their quest to save time.

A Pichu named Bolt, who had a tuft of hair on his head (A/N Think of the older Pichu brother from that Pikachu short) was a originally a human from the future who came back with Grovyle, but something happened and he woke up with no memory whatsoever, apart from his name. Over time he grew strong as a Pokemon, training at the famed Wigglytuff's Guild and making new friends, along with his newfound friend.

That would be Gracie. A shiny Eevee who didn't have many friends before, she found Bolt on the beach outside Beach Cave, unconscious, right after attempting to join the guild for the umpteenth time. They bonded through their very first mission: getting Gracie's relic fragment back from two of Team Skull's members, Zubat and Koffing. As Bolt didn't have any memories save his name, he teamed up with Gracie to create their exploration team, Team Element, and find out who he was while helping her solve the mystery of the relic fragment.

Solve the relic fragment's mystery they did. But upon doing so, Bolt learned that if he were to alter the future, he would disappear, leaving his dear friend behind.

He accepted this, saying that if he were to disappear so that the world could have a better future, then so be it.

Only problem was, Gracie didn't know until it was too late...

(Location: Temporal Pinnacle)

(BGM: Pokemon Black 2/White 2 – N's Castle)

The heroes in question got to the top floor, Gracie leading with Bolt close behind, losing his breath.

"Come on, Grace, can't you wait up a minute? Those Pokemon in the dungeon really took a lot outta me! Can't ya slow down a little?"

"Sorry, Bolt! It's just that we're almost there! Look! The sky!"

They looked up and saw a swirling red cloud with the centre of it aligned with the very centre of the floor.

Bolt's eyes widened at the sight. "Woah...it's all red...looks kinda creepy if ya ask me.."

She pointed her paw at the altar on the other side of the floor. In that alter were 5 slots, where each of the Time Gears were meant to go, thereby restoring time to it's original state.

"Oh...great...now go put them in and we can get out of this place."

"Right!"

She bounded up to the altar and after eating an Oran Berry out of the Treasure Bag, Bolt soon shot after her.

As they were approaching the altar, it looked like they were going to make it. But the surrounding area soon turned dark, causing Gracie and Bolt to stop and look around, wondering what was going on.

(BGM: Pokemon Anime – A Formidable Enemy Appears)

"Uhh, what was that?" Bolt asked with slight fear in his voice.

"I dunno. But we'd better get these Time Gears in before something else happens.."

"GRRRRR."

Bolt and Gracie nearly jumped out of their fur at the sudden voice.

"SO! IT IS YOU!"

They backed away slowly from the altar in fear at what might happen next.

"YOU SEEK THE DESTRUCTION OF TEMPORAL TOWER!"

Their eyes widened at the claim. Gracie immediately retorted.

"You're wrong! We're here to prevent it from collapsing and time from stopping completely!"

"TIME...STOPPING?"

The darkness receded, making Bolt sigh in relief.

"TIME..."

A big roar was heard then a bright light blinded both of them. When the light stopped, there stood Dialga. But he was different. He was corrupted by the time distortion. His appearance made Bolt and Gracie jump back from the altar.

"D-dialga?!" They both chorused.

"YOU...DARE BRING RUIN...TO MY TOWER?!"

Gracie shook her head. "N-no! You've got it all wrong! We want to stop the tower from collapsi-"

Dialga only roared. "SILENCE!" This made Bolt and Gracie flinch. "THOSE WHO THREATEN THIS TOWER, I WILL SHOW NO MERCY AGAINST!"

He lets out a bigger roar that seemed to push them both back.

Gracie then turned to Bolt. "Bolt, we've got no choice but to fight. You with me?"

Bolt smiled back at her. "Till the end!"

(BGM: Pokemon Anime – Fight! Elite Four)

They turned to Dialga and smiled determinedly and both shouted "LET'S DO IT!"

Bolt ran towards him first at a quick pace. "QUICK ATTACK!"

He hit Dialga head on making him flinch a little and causing little damage. But Dialga shook it off and knocked Bolt back with a Metal Claw, causing some considerable damage.

Gracie watched it happen and her eyes widened. "BOLT! Grrr, SHADOW BALL!"

She shot off a Shadow Ball at the raging dragon, causing a bit more damage than the Quick Attack. But Dialga still shook off the attack and started stomping his way towards her. Before he could take another step however, Bolt shot back up and attacked Dialga with an Iron Tail to the face, making Dialga actually stumble back a few steps.

"Don't you DARE take another step towards her!"

Gracie's eyes widened at him defending her. He shot towards Dialga again with a few sparks surrounding him.

"Please work...VOLT TACKLE!"

Gracie's eyes widened even more. "He's seriously gonna try..."

He then completely surrounded himself with electricity then slammed himself into Dialga, making him stumble back even more and paralysing him.

Bolt landed back where he was then flinched at the recoil damage from the Volt Tackle. "Argh! That...should...keep him stunned for a few seconds...Gracie...make it quick!"

Gracie nodded quickly and bounded off past the paralysed Dialga and approached the altar.

Bolt silently cheered to himself that she'd made it this far.

But in a twisted turn of events, Dialga rose back up and got in a Metal Claw right in her face, knocking her back and causing a lot of damage.

Bolt's eyes widened and he screamed at the scene "NOOOOOOO!"

But Dialga didn't relent and just as she was trying to get back up he used Flash Cannon and blew her back to Bolt, knocking her into him and making them both fall back, Gracie instantly unconscious and Bolt barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Need...to...stand...make...Dialga...pay..."

He looked at a few items that were scattered around them from the impact. One of them was a Technical Machine containing Focus Punch that they collected very early on in their journey. Bolt kept it because he said it would come in handy one day when he would evolve.

He clutched the TM tightly in his hands then looked up at Dialga who was approaching them slowly.

"No...you...haven't won..."

Little did either of them know a black cloud was forming beneath the big red cloud and crackling fiercely with electricity.

Bolt looked over to Gracie, who looked like she was clinging on to life while breathing heavily.

"You...you'll pay...for WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

(BGM: Fairy Tail – Moeagaru Kobushi)

A white glow overtook Bolt as he was grunting and struggling to stand up. He was evolving while clutching the Focus Punch TM in his paw. He was surrounded by immense amounts of electricity while changing his form. Dialga stood back and took in this sight.

Suddenly, a powerful bolt of lightning struck down on Bolt, causing him to grunt. All he could do while this was happening was bear it all. Gracie slowly moaned in pain and looked up to see Bolt evolving.

"B-bolt..."

His ears perked up at the voice of his partner and best friend and he shook off the glow and lightning bolt as he completed the evolution.

(BGM: Transformers Superlink – Calling You)

He was now Pikachu, the evolved form. He stood there, completely surrounded in an electrical aura, staring down Dialga, who simply roared back. Bolt however, simply stood there not flinching and glared at Dialga.

"I wasn't bluffing when I said you'd pay Dialga. THUNDER WAVE!"

He shot a powerful bolt of electricity so quick that Dialga couldn't dodge. It paralysed him even more than he was before.

"Woah."

He noticed something different about his electricity, as instead of it being a yellow colour, it was blue. He looked up at the big black cloud, which simply dissipated while leaving behind a powerful roar.

"Was that..."

He grinned at Dialga, who was struggling to stand as he was knocked back from that simple Thunder Wave.

"Gotta watch where I'm firing this stuff."

He turned back to Gracie who was struggling to stand up.

"B-bolt..."

"Take it easy, Grace. Eat an Oran Berry and rest. I'll take it from here."

"N-no way, Bolt. With you till the end..."

She grabbed a Sitrus Berry from the Treasure Bag and ate it, healing the majority of her wounds then grinned at him.

"And I meant it."

..

…

"Okay. Together?"

"Together!"

They raced towards Dialga, not relenting with their attacks. From one side he was bombarded with Shadow Balls, Swifts and the odd Hyper Voice, and from the other side it was Electro Balls, Iron Tails and an uppercut from a Thunder Punch.

"What was that bolt that hit you?!"

"I don't know! But I can give out powerful electric attacks, now!"

"Just don't go shock happy on me!"

"Don't worry! Got the perfect plan to finish this!"

They jumped back to where they started and saw Dialga on his knees and struggling to stand straight.

The Pikachu's right paw then began to glow white.

"Now it's over Dialga!"

"Is that what I think it is?!"

"You'll see!"

He ran forward to Dialga and jumped right in the air at his face.

"TAKE THIS! FOCUS PAWNNCH!"

He landed the hit right in Dialga's face, actually sending the dragon flying back a few feet, roaring in pain loudly. He then jumped back to his starting position and watched him fall.

As the dust cleared, he saw Dialga KO'd and bruised up.

(Music stop)

He was now breathing heavily from using all that power.

"Wow...we...actually did it...Wait! The gears!"

"I got them!"

Gracie bounded up tot he altar again, climbing up the stairs with Bolt in tow and placed the Time Gears in their slots. As soon as she did, they glowed. The tower started shaking , knocking Bolt and Gracie down the stairs.

"Owowowow..."

"Stupid tremors..."

The tremors got worse and worse, throwing the two Pokemon around like ragdolls.

"OH COME ON!"

Then suddenly they were blinded by a bright light again. As soon as it dissipated, the tremors had stopped.

Bolt pulled his face off the floor after faceplanting. "Um, okay? What now?"

Gracie came to and pointed her paw at Dialga, who had also just regained consciousness. Bolt turned round and immediately started sparking his cheeks.

"No need to be alarmed. I have regained my reasoning."

Bolt ceased his sparks at these words and tilted his head.

"Temporal Tower has taken heavy damage, but thankfully it has survived."

Both Bolt and Gracie sighed a heavy sigh of relief. They looked around at the damage and the fallen pillars that surrounded them.

"Too close..." Bolt remarked while sitting down.

"Indeed. Now observe."

They were shown images of Treeshroud Forest back to normal with time moving again, the dewdrops on the trees falling to their heart's content.

Then they were shown images of Treasure Town thriving and bustling with all the Pokemon that live there in happiness.

Then they were shown Temporal Tower from a distance. It looked pretty battered. But thankfully like Dialga said, it was still standing.

"Temporal Tower has survived the crisis. Time has been returned to normal. And where time stopped, it resumed. All because you stopped it's collapse. The world's peace...has been restored. You had the courage to stand up to me, the guardian of time, even as I raged out of control. And in the nick of time, you prevented the planet's paralysis. Well done. And thank you. I owe the both of you.."

Gracie looked at Dialga in awe. "Dialga."

But Bolt looked down at his paw and saw a faint glow. _"It's started..." _He thought while covering it up.

"Bolt."

Bolt looked over to Gracie who jumped on him in excitement.

"We did it! We actually did it!"

Bolt couldn't do anything but put a smile on his face.

"Yeah. We did."

Gracie looked at him in confusion but got off him.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah. Let's go." _"Oh, man. My body feels all heavy...I have to keep going as long as I can."_

(Location: Path from the Temporal Tower to the Rainbow Stoneship)

Gracie was walking down to the ship with Bolt trailing behind, looking down at his paws.

"_Getting heavier and heavier."_

Suddenly a tremor went off, shocking both of them. Bt after a few seconds, it stopped.

Gracie turned around. "Everything must still be settling down."

She turned to him. "Everything okay, Bolt? You seem out of it."

Bolt only put on a fake smile. "Everything's fine, Grace. Just getting over the shock of this ordeal being over."

Grace nodded. "Well I guess it's only normal after a big event like that. Now let's get going."

Bolt only nodded weakly and followed her back to the ship. But he couldn't carry on for long as the glowing sensation gradually started intensifying. "Aw, who am I trying to kid right now?"

Gracie turned around to ask what was wrong again. "What do you mean by tha-WOAH! What's going on, Bolt? Why are you glowing like that?"

Bolt sighed with tears rolling down his cheek. "I guess I have to come clean. When I came here with Grovyle, we agreed that no matter the cost the planet had to be restored. But then...I didn't remember until before Grovyle and Dusknoir went back to the future what the ultimate cost was..."

"What was it..."

"...Disappearance."

(BGM: Pokemon Anime – Tears After The Cloudy Weather)

"What?!"

"Not actually existing. Because we've altered the future, I wasn't born."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Any events that lead to my birth didn't happen anymore. From here on, a brand new timeline started. I'm not meant to exist..."

"N-no...that's not true..."

"Grace..."

"No! It isn't true!"

Bolt instantly ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"But it's okay."

"W-what?"

"I've had an amazing time with you. Meeting you, getting the fragment back on our first adventure, joining the guild, going on that expedition, defeating that Groudon we thought was real, all of that! I don't regret a second of it."

"A-all of those th-thing I w-was able to do b-because you were th-there with me."

"And you've grown from that timid little Pokemon I met on that beautiful sunset into the couragous Eevee who dared take on a rampaging guardian of time."

"..A-again because of you..."

"And no you can use that new-found confidence and guts to go far. Really far. You can do this. Because remember this. I believe in you. And I always have done, and I always will. So please don't let my disappearance get you down."

"I-I don't think I can..."

"Trust me...you can...and you will. Promise me."

"Huh?"

"Promise me you won't become miserable because I'm not there. That's the last thing I want. Promise me you'll keep a positive attitude."

Gracie pondered this for a moment then looked at him with a smile. "I-I promise."

Bolt smiled back then hovered into the sky giving Grace a quick kiss on the forehead for good luck, making her blush as she reluctantly let him go, tears streaming down her face.

"Who knows? By sheer luck I might come back! In the meantime though. Keep up the positive attitude I've had the pleasure of seeing over the past few months!"

Gracie sniffed, wiped her eyes then nodded, smiling at him.

"Goodbye...Gracie..."

Gracie then had a look of realisation on her face, wanting to let it out now.

"Bolt! I have something to tell you! Something important..."

Before she could say it, he vanished completely.

"...I love you..."

She put her head down and into her paws then sobbing heavily and letting the tears flow freely, wanting to get them all out of the way before actually heading home.

5 minutes later, she walked down the stone path and flew back to the Hidden Land on the Rainbow Stoneship.

"He wanted me to keep a positive attitude...wherever I go...well then."

She looked up to the sky and smiled her best smile.

"I will keep a positive attitude, no matter what...for him...for Bolt.."

(Back at the Temporal Tower)

"I said I owed you one, Gracie...and I mean it..."

Dialga let out a massive roar into the sky above.

"No matter how long it takes...you will see Bolt again."

**END CHAPTER**

Okay. First Pokemon story. I'm hoping I go far with this...I really do.

Anyway, laters peoplez!


	2. A Dangerous Job

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Return**_

_**Chapter 1: A Dangerous Job**_

**Okay guys, sorry about the wait but here's the next chapter and the proper start. **

**POKEMON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**

**CHAPTER START!**

(Present day, Wigglytuff's Guild)

Since the events at Temporal Tower, not much has changed at Wigglytuff's Guild. They're always hard at work, making sure all the endangered Pokemon were rescued, and the outlaw Pokemon were brought to justice. And this continues to be so, thanks to the efforts of the Pokemon that work there.

After the events, the remaining member of Team Element returned from the Hidden Land and told Wigglytuff's Guild and the Pokemon of Treasure Town all that went down there. From riding on Lapras to the Hidden Land, to Bolt's evolution, dramatic increase in electrical power and the Focus Punch he delivered to the Dialga's face. She also kept herself together when she explained what happened on the way back to the Rainbow Starship. At the end of her tale she walked back to the guild with a sad smile on her face.

In honour of the bravery of the hero, a statue was erected in the centre of Treasure Town. It depicted him as a Pichu with a bright smile plastered on his face and making the victory pose he usually made, which was him, doing a thumbs up with his right paw winking his left eye. No matter what, Gracie always come to visit this statue every day before heading back to the guild to rest for the night.

And the new chapter of the story begins now. Gracie has since evolved herself, into a Glaceon. As a shiny, all colours are a brighter shade to the point where her coat is very near white. She formed an exploration team with her good friend Flarea, who's a Ninetails. Together, they form Team Iceburn. The two were friends while Bolt was still around. And Flarea was a part of Wigglytuff's Guild during that time, as a Vulpix.

Though Gracie is a bit smaller than the average Glaceon, she does pack quite the punch with her ice attacks. Quite so that she's been nicknamed the Treasure Town Frost!

Anyway, enough rambling.

Gracie and Flarea are at the request board, searching through a list of outlaws to catch.

"Found anything good yet, Gracie?" Flarea asks as she scours the board.

"Hmmm...not yet, Flarea. Come on, we've been catching some weak outlaws for quite a few days now, is there not any major ones that need doing?" Gracie wonders in frustration.

"The strong ones have probably done the smart thing and realised they won't get away." Flarea states while snickering, causing Gracie to do the same.

Gracie then catches something in the corner of her eye which causes her to gasp, also causing her to get Flarea's attention. She reaches up and yanks a job request off the board and rests it on the floor. What she sees makes her grit her teeth and growl.

It's a Pikachu. And it isn't just what this Pokemon is that makes her blood boil. This particular Pikachu appears to be trying to ruin a former explorer's good name by commiting robberies and calling himself Bolt.

Flarea looks down at the piece of paper and sighs. "We can take this one. Bolt was a friend of mine, too. And to think this Pokemon is trying to ruin his good name makes my blood boil too. Though that really can't be helped anyway since I'm a fire type." She chuckles weakly.

"Yeah...and guess what else?" Gracie says to her friend. "It's on top of Mt. Bristle."

"...Let's do this. That Pikachu can't go on any longer like this. We need to act now." Flarea growls, gritting her teeth.

Both Pokemon run out of the guild and make their way to Mt. Bristle, dropping the paper on their way. In their haste, they forget to read the small print at the bottom.

"_Warning: This Pokemon is extremely dangerous. This job is to be taken by skilled explorer's only."_

(A little later at the summit of Mt. Bristle)

Gracie and Flarea soon reach the top and look around. "We haven't run into him yet...and certainly doesn't look like he could be here right now..." Flarea states.

"He has to be here! This was where he was last seen! I'm not gonna forgive him for trying to ruin Bolt's good name! I'm gonna kick his sorry butt from here to next Wednesday! HEAR ME YOU STUPID FAKE!"

There is a 10 second pause in the area before Flarea breaks the ice. "Look, let's just head home okay? I don't think moping around Mt. Bristle is gonna do either of us good. Especially since you caught Drowsee, your first outlaw here. Come on, Gracie. I know Bolt told you to keep a positive attitude all the time but you have to let your friends know if there are times you can't.."

Gracie sighs. "Fine. Let's g-"

"Looks can be deceiving sometimes, you two! Don't drop your guard!"

(BGM: Megaman – Maverick Hunter X – Encounter with Sigma)

At that point, a bolt of lightning strikes down on Flarea, making her cry out in pain. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Gracie's eyes go wide as she watches her friend get shocked by an almost deadly bolt of electricity. "No! Flarea!"

After 15 seconds, the bolt subsides and Flarea, her fur standing on it's ends and ironically burnt from the attack, collapses onto the ground, knocked out and breathing heavily. Gracie grits her teeth and growls again.

"Poor girl didn't even see it coming! Hahahah!" The same voice emanated from nowhere as another powerful jolt rained down, this time headed for Gracie. She swiftly jumps out of the way then stands her ground. "Ah, we have a fighter in our midst..." Footsteps are heard from the small opening where Drowsee had tried to get the little Azurill to go into years ago and when Gracie turns to see the assailant, it is indeed the Pikachu that was posing as her best friend from years ago. He has a mean smirk on his face and what looks like a lightning bolt shaped scar on his left eye.

Gracie looks on at this Pikachu and doesn't back down. She just stands there and glares at his smug grin. After a while, he stops and glares back at her.

"You got one thing right. I'm not the same Pokemon."

"Them why are you going around trying to ruin his good name?!" She shouts back, really angry.

The Pikachu just shrugs. "Why not? He's not here to defend himself is he? Hahahaha!"

(BGM: Fairy Tail - Haja no Sen Kaze)

After that statement, Gracie loses it and shoots forward into a Quick Attack, catching the Pikachu off guard and knocking him back.

He regains his footing and fires off an Electro Ball at Gracie, which she counters with Ice Beam, creating an explosion between the two.

The explosion kicks up some dust and Gracie can't quite see anything. Unfortunately, that includes the Pikachu shooting through the dust, readying his Iron Tail to slam down on her, but Gracie, in a panic, counters with her own Iron Tail, creating a collision between the two, which kicks up more dust.

When the dust subsides, Gracie is revealed to be barely holding the Pikachu back, who wears the same mean smirk on his face. "If you give up now, I'll spare both your lives and let you walk free. Free and back to your pathetic guild..."

This angers Gracie further and she fires a Shadow Ball point blank at the Pikachu,sending him flying back at the wall. He only just composes himself and stops himself from slamming into said wall.

"Did I hit a sore spot, saying those words? Did your precious friend ever get angry? If so, what became of him?" The Pikachu goads, his smirk not leaving him.

"Yeah, he did get angry. And you know what he did? He punched Dialga square in the face and saved our world from time's paralysis. And guess what? That's more than you'll ever do!" Gracie retorts.

The Pikachu snorts and his body glows. "Agility!" In the blink of an eye, he goes from being right next to the wall, to right behind Gracie.

This startles her and she turns around to attack him but to no avail. With a hint of irony, she's Thunderpunched square in the face and sent flying to the wall where he was nearly sent flying into previously, causing her to cry out in pain. But before she can get out of there, she cries out in even more pain as a Thunderbolt strikes her directly.

"NNNAAAAAGHHH!" Her cries of pain reaches the Pikachu's ears and he cranks up the voltage on the Thunderbolt, causing her pain to increase. Eventually, the wall gives from too much pressure from the attack and Gracie ends up falling to the ground, getting hit by a bit of debris along the way.

"_I…...should have left this job to a stronger team...just how strong is this Pikachu...?...Flarea...please be okay...it hurts...I'm sorry, Bolt..."_

Her thoughts are interrupted as she catches sight of Flarea coming to. The Pikachu, however is too wrapped up in his own victory to notice her. The Glaceon he's gloating to quickly has a grin on her face. "Hehehe..."

The Pikachu turns to the Glaceon with a curious eye. "And just what are you so happy about?"

"Heh...don't look now...but I think you're toast..." The Glaceon weakly replied.

The Pikachu raises an eyebrow. "Huh?" He feels the area behind him get extremely warm and his eyes widen. "Oh...". He looks behind him and right as he does, he's scorched by a Flamethrower, courtesy of Flarea, who looks extremely fired up, the force of the Flamethrower pushes the Pikachu right towards Gracie who manages to stand. She doesn't move though, as she's determined to make this Pikachu pay for trying to ruin Bolt's good name.

"HYPER BEAM!" She fires a powerful beam at the oncoming mouse Pokemon, who's already scorched from the Flamethrower pushing him towards her. It connects and the Pikachu is caught in between two powerful attacks. This goes on for a few seconds the a giant explosion erupts in the place. The explosion can be seen by anyone, any place that has a view of Mt. Bristle. Especially Treasure Town.

After the explosion dies down, Gracie and Flarea are revealed to be extremely tired. And the Pikachu? Scorched, badly wounded and in all, knocked out.

"Now that...was hectic..." Flarea manages to breathe out.

"You're telling me..." She says while panting. They both walk up to the downed Pikachu and make sure he's out. For good measure, Gracie uses a weak Ice Beam to freeze the Pikachu, causing Flarea to look at her incredulously.

"Was that really necessary, Gracie?" She asks her friend.

The Glaceon grins and nods. "Yes. Yes it was!"

She then grabs her Explorer Badge, which glows and teleports all three Pokemon back to the Guild.

(A little later...)

"BZZT! THANK YOU FOR APPREHENDING THIS CRIMINAL! HERE ARE YOUR REWARDS!" Officer Magnezone drones to the two explorers in appreciation.

After handing them the rewards, Magnezone and the Magnemite "escort" the frozen Pikachu out of the guild. And by escort, it actually means dragging his frozen body out of there.

Gracie suddenly yawns and her ear flickers. "Today really was tiring..."

Flarea nods her head in agreement. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

Suddenly Chimecho floats up to them with the usual smile on her face. "Dinner's ready!" She chimes and floats off to let others know.

"...That can wait till we've eaten." They both state simultaneously before rushing to the mess hall, where they happily fill their bellies before heading off to their beds for the night.

(Later that night)

Right now, everyone else is asleep, resting until the next day where they will do more good work for their fellow Pokemon. However, there is one that is stirring in her sleep.

Gracie. By the looks of things, she can't seem to get any sort of rest at all. She's thinking back to what went down earlier. The nastiness of that Pikachu. After being best friends with Bolt, she couldn't believe seeing that Pikachu act that way earlier.

"_Looks can be deceiving sometimes, you two! Don't drop your guard!"_

"_Poor girl didn't even see it coming! Hahahah!"_

"_You got one thing right. I'm not the same Pokemon." "Them why are you going around trying to ruin his good name?!" "Why not? He's not here to defend himself is he? Hahahaha!"_

"_If you give up now, I'll spare both your lives and let you walk free. Free and back to your pathetic guild..."_

"_Did I hit a sore spot, saying those words? Did your precious friend ever get angry? If so, what became of him?"_

(BGM: Fairy Tail – Kanashiki Kako)

These words, echoing through her mind during sleep, don't make it any better. She tosses and turns on her bed, trying to rid her head of these words, but to no avail. They only get louder and louder, making Gracie whimper in fear.

"Nnnnnngh...why...why won't these words just go...?"

..

..

"Gracie? You awake?"

This immediately wakes her up and she turns to Flarea, who might have been woken up by Gracie's mumblings.

"Oh...sorry...I guess earlier kind of got to me." She sheepishly says.

Flarea sighs and shakes her head. "Earlier got to the both of us. And based on what you told me about Temporal Tower, Bolt would have had that other Pikachu's head on a platter." This elicits a small chuckle from the Glaceon. "Despite everything, though, the whole guild still misses him. Even after all this time, I know deep down, they want to see him again. And the recent recruits we've had wanna meet him as well. But we both know the likelihood of that happening..."

The shiny Glaceon sighs and hangs her head down and a single tear drops from her eye. "I don't think he heard me, Flarea..."

"I know, Gracie. But sometimes, some thing are better left unsaid, or in his case, unheard..."

A few more tears start to form in Gracie's eyes. "I know but...it still hurts...after all this time..."

The Ninetails sighs, gets up and walks over to her friend. "Hey. If it makes you feel any better, I'm still hurting about my old team mate disappearing too..."

The Glaceon sighs. "Those two were like competitive brothers...it must have been awful for him as well to lose his brother figure like that."

"Yeah...I miss them both..." a single tear drops from Flarea's eye.

(Meanwhile, in an area named Tiny Woods)

(BGM: Shadow The Hedgehog – Event: Vast Nazca)

A lone figure balances on the very top of a tree, looking into the distance. The light wind that blows in the night doesn't faze it as its appendages on its head sway slowly. It stands tall, looking up at the night sky. His red eyes stare into the stars and the moon, while his arms are crossed, giving the figure a neutral and calm expression overall.

"One day, Bolt. We'll meet again. At least...that's what I hope...And right there and then...we'll settle things..."

The figure then jumps off the tree and dives into the woods below.

**CHAPTER END!**

Sorry that took so long but it the next chapter won't take as long as the last!

Bye for now!


End file.
